Hanging Out
by pointlesspadding
Summary: Sadie goes shopping with her friends Liz and Emma. Set before the Kane Chronicles.


How come there's not a lot of Kane Chronicle stories? Idk, but here's Sadie before The Red Pyramid hanging out with her friends Liz and Emma. Bear with me, I know nothing about London. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters.

My damn alarm clock went off, making me lazily pick up my head and find the bloody snooze button. My hand ran over my dresser, trying to find the alarm clock, when I knocked over my glass of water.

"Oh you've got to be joking." I muttered under my breath.

Quickly getting out of my bed, I made sure to see what I got wet. Well... There wasn't much water, so it only was dotted on some parts of my dresser. Great, now I had to get a towel from downstairs.

Just than Gram came in my room, holding a laundry basket and having her nose upturned in a slight annoyed way. Like she smelt Gran's feet.

"What is that racket Sadie?" She asked me in a huff.

"Gram, it's my alarm clock." I said, and I was a little annoyed. It went off every morning that I had to go to school. She always hears it.

"Well." Gram said, a little bit more relaxed now. "I hope to know your friends are coming over for tea?"

"No, we changed plans. I'm going on the tram to meet them where the shopping is done."

Gram's eyes bugged out of her head. "Where the shopping is done? Sadie, do you know any store's downtown?"

I hung my head. I usually just went shopping with Gram to high-end department stores. To get the regular hair dye and combat boots, I rather not hang around my friends while they pick out frilly things to wear. I'm much to annoyed by it.

Gram sighed. "Alright than. If you have any dirty clothes, put them in the basket. And clean that mess up."

Today I decided to go with my natural look. My combat boots and leather jacket. I knew I was only twelve and probably not intimidating a lot of people, but I didn't mind. I looked good in that outfit, and thats all that matter.

Before leaving Gram gave me some money for the Tram and clothes I suppose. Although she know I hate shopping on the regular. I gave Gran a good old kiss on the cheek and whispered to him not to eat Gram's biscuits. They were distasteful.

The Tram took about twenty minutes at the most to get the shopping-mall? I wasn't sure what it was called and I didn't really give a damn. Once I got off the Tram I caught up with my friends Liz an Emma. Who were boy-crazy and sometimes self-absorbed. I love them.

"Sadie." Liz called. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

She joked. It might have sounded mean to someone who wasn't friends with her, but I knew Liz. We made fun of each other just to show how our friendship is really close.

"Well Liz." I grumbled. "A man complimented me on my look today. Did anyone for you?"

It wasn't exactly true, but it was in a way. As I was getting on the Tram, a teenager with a blue mohawk and spikes all over his pants told me I had cool boots. Not a compliment on the whole outfit, but it did brighten my mood a tad.

Liz smirked. "I had a few boys say I looked pretty. Isn't that right Emma?"

Emma, who was staring at a pigeon eating some stale bread, whipped her head around. "Hey! Both of those boys said we were pretty!"

Liz grinned. "I know." Than she looked at me. "Hey Sadie, when's your hot brother coming into town?"

I almost threw up in my mouth. Carter? Was she talking about Carter? My dorky older brother who I don't see much? Only twice a year. Oh dear.

Emma bounced on the balls of her feet. "Oh yes Sadie! When is he coming?"

"Oh your both full of rubbish. Carter is such a nerd! He's coming next week and he is going to bore me to death with history facts. Any more silly questions?"

Liz and Emma did a little giggle and shook their heads. Those two were absolutely crazy!

"Are we still going shopping?" Emma asked.

Liz nodded. "Yes. We can look around-."

"Tesco's?" I suddenly cut Liz off. She knew I hater shopping. But places with fold always brightened my day.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh Sadie! Lets go into Pierre's? I hope they have a new bra and panties section?"

My jaw dropped. "Were going long john shopping?"

Liz smiled. "Yes Sadie. You don't have to participate, but your coming! You can take as many selfies as much as you want in the waiting area!"

I sighed. I suppose there was no way of getting out this. Together, we all walked down the sidewalk as we walked in the store with a mani can in the glass who wore exactly what I feared: A bra.

"Stop staring Sadie!" Emma demanded. "Lets go."

I didn't go bra or pantie shopping. I was all to embarrassed so I sat in the waiting room the whole time as my friends devoured themselves in which bra is the sexiest(were twelve, who do they think were fooling?)or which pair of panties has the best pattern. My judgement was needed a lot.

"Not those." I said to a pair of glitz socks that Liz stuck in my face. "We are not on a model show."

After a pain in the hour we spent shopping in that horrible store, the girls only ended up getting a couple of things. Emma got a neon-green bra with a bow in the middle and a thong. Really? I hoped we wouldn't have to push our boundaries and get something so adult. Liz, on the other hand, got those stupid glitz socks I told her that would look horrid. She stuck her tongue at me when she pulled them out of her shopping bag.

"Look Sadie." She said obnoxiously while dangling them in front of my face. "Socks!"

"Liz I think thats enough for you today. Lets go somewhere where nobody can see those-those socks of yours."

Both Emma and Liz laughd at that one, and for the rest of the day we walked around the shopping mall. We got food and drinks, and, all right I even got a new shirt but nobody need to know about that. When it was time to get back on the tram, both Liz and Emma said goodbye, and Liz was still holding those dreadful socks in her hand, to annoy me of course.

When I got home I made sure to avoid Gram's biscuits and hurry up to my room. It was a pity that nobody could see the new bra that I got. Really, i'm a very secretive person and I like to to know how people haven' found out. Those poor chaps.


End file.
